Where We Left Off
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Logan is a vampire, searching for his lost soulmate for thousands of years. Finding him and losing him, again and again. This time his name is Kendall Knight, but a run in with the vampire that transformed him forces him to leave town, coming back three years later to find Kendall hating him, and completely changed. Kogan, smut, Jarlos, etc. Co-written with Kendalls Logiebear!


**This is, I guess what we're doing for Submissive Kendall day. We planned to try and do more, but between one thing and another this is all we could manage DX sorry guys! **

**This is a story Sarah (Kendalls Logiebear) and I are writing together! It was a combination of two fanfic ideas we had. Also inside by LJ Smith's 'Soulmate'. So it's pretty similar to that in some parts. This first chapter is written only be my because Sarah can't get online and publish nothing for a while. But from this chapter onwards we'll be working together on it! :) Hope you like it! Logan and Kendall's names are going to change through the centuries, so dn't be confused.**

Lowell was an ordinary boy, until he wasn't.

He lived in a small tribe, hunting with the other men and helping to keep his people going. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing he wasn't used to. The tribe lived by a river; their source of water and fishing. And it was beside this river that Lowell met two people.

One was the very girl who destroyed his life.

The other was a boy who saved it. For at least a moment.

Lowell went down to the river to wash off his hunting weapons, when he first saw her. Wearing a typical tribal cloth, long blonde hair flowing down her back, she stood by the river, watching him with big brown eyes. Her skin was pale, ghostly pale; her expression searching and open as she gazed at him.

Lowell didn't know what to do as he watched her. And eventually, because she seemed harmless and he didn't want to leave her alone there, he beckoned her over. She walked up with a charming smile on her face, eyes sparkling as she watched him. He led her up the hill back to where his tribe lived, a parade of his people coming to greet them. All intrigued by this strange and beautiful girl he'd found. Everyone was fascinated by her. But all day long as they questioned this strange girl, her eyes never left Lowell. Not even once.

But that night was when everything changed.

Lowell was sleeping in his hut, when a shadow appeared at the open doorway. It was her. He woke up when she knelt down next to him and removed the fur he was lying under to keep warm. His eyes tried to focus on her, squinting in the dark.

Her eyes glimmered. Not brown anymore, but red.

She smiled at him. But it wasn't a sweet smile from before, or that curious gaze. It was hungry. Predatory.

He was too late to react as her canines began to grow.

Her hand slammed over his mouth, muffling his screams. She was strong, too strong for him as she lifted him up and pinned both his arms to his sides with one of her own thin arms. She was leaning closer, tilting his head back with her other hand, her fangs bared. But just before her lips touched his skin, she looked him in the eyes. Her lips didn't move, but he heard her voice in his mind. And oddly he didn't question it, because everything so far was far from normal either way.

_I've chosen you._

Then her teeth sank into his neck. Lowell gave a weak scream, but realised no one would hear him. His senses were dimmed, his mind cloudy. He was sure she was doing it to him. But he couldn't fight against her.

She was sucking on his neck. He felt drained as she did, and didn't know why. He didn't realise until she pulled back and his blood was dripping down her face. She licked her lips, teeth bared in a snarl. He was so scared he couldn't breathe.

And then she reached for something on the floor, lifting up the little pointed stone, and slowly drew it across her neck. Lowell realised what she was doing. But he could do nothing against her.

She was on top of him in an instant, pulling at his jaw so his mouth stayed wide open as her blood trickled down his throat. He gagged and tried to spit it out, struggling weakly against her. But it did no good.

When she was finished with him, he could hardly breathe.

Her smiling at him before leaving the hut was the last thing he saw.

_I've chosen you . . ._

When he woke up, he still couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. And when he opened his mouth to try and take a breath, his mouth filled with dirt.

He managed to dig himself out of the grave he'd been buried in, as he later learned, a whole three days ago.

The first thing he felt was hunger. Hunger that wasn't satisfied until he was stumbling through the woods back to his tribe, and grabbing a woman he knew so he could sink his growing teeth into her neck. He wasn't satisfied until her blood was dripping from his lips just as his had done that night.

Then he realised he had to run.

To get away from people was his only goal, to keep himself from harming them was all he wanted.

He ran down the river and didn't look back.

And that was where he met the boy.

He was a pure, beautiful boy. Green eyes and golden hair. Pale skin. Lowell was washing the blood off his face when he found him.

His green eyes were wide as he looked at Lowell standing in the water. His mouth opened and he said something Lowell didn't understand.

But he must have understood the wild look in Lowell's eyes, because he turned and ran up the bank, only to come back a minute or two later with some berries, probably something his own tribe had gathered.

But Lowell only slapped them out of his hand, his hunger consuming his every thought.

All that could calm him were those sad green eyes. Until he spotted a child making there way down the bank towards them. And he was moving before the stranger could stop him.

He was pinning the girl down, biting into her neck and drawing the blood out, the only thing that could satisfy him. He could hear screaming, a hand pulling at him and trying to save the child. He only let her go when he needed no more.

The boy looked horrified at what he'd done, and for some reason, Lowell cared.

"Kai!"

The rest of the tribe had heard the screams, and Kai —the beautiful boy— turned to look at them as they ran over. Lowell was grabbed and dragged up the bank. He didn't bother struggling; deciding he could break free when the time was right.

And then he realised, what was the point? He was a monster, he could only hurt other people, that was all he was capable of.

He let them tie him up in a cave with no objections.

The sun was only an hour or two from rising when Kai came to see him.

He tiptoed over, saying something that again, Lowell didn't understand. But then he was untying Lowell and pulling him to his feet, leading him out of the cave. Lowell didn't say anything or try to get away as Kai led him down to the river.

He stopped at last, standing in front of Lowell with a determined gaze. He slowly pointed and rested his finger on Lowell's bare chest. Then he pointed upriver, away from the tribe, and away from Lowell's tribe too. He made urgent signals with his hands, and Lowell knew what he was trying to say.

_Go away._

But Lowell didn't. He shook his head slowly. He saw Kai swallow and give a frustrated sigh. And suddenly he was so thirsty again he could hardly breathe. Kai caught glance of the wild look in is eyes, and took a frightened step back. Immediately, Lowell pointed to Kai, then back up at the sleeping tribe. But Kai did the opposite, and stepped closer to him.

He lifted a hand and rested his index finger on Lowell's mouth for a moment. Then he moved down and pointed to his neck, before pointing at Lowell's chest again and pointing upriver. _Take blood from me. And then go._

Lowell shook his head frantically. Kai scowled, stepping closer to him and holding his shoulders tightly. He tilted his head to the side, moving one hand to point again. Lowell shook his head again. He couldn't, he couldn't do it. The smell of Kai's skin so close to his was intoxicating . . . and desire was clouding his brain. But he couldn't, he couldn't hurt him, anyone but him . . .

Lowell was leaning in to Kai's neck before he knew it, feeling Kai's breath catching in his throat. But a shout stopped him as he was about to sink his fangs into the boy's flesh.

The tribe were coming at him with spears and knives. One grabbed Kai and yanked him from Lowell's arms. The entire tribe were arriving to watch the monster die. They jabbed at him with spears, making him bleed. It hurt him, more emotionally than physically. Kai screamed and fought and tried to stop them, but they only held him back.

And somewhere along the line, Lowell lost control.

He felt anger and ferocity surge through him. These people were trying to kill him, because they didn't understand him. He'd been determined to try not to hurt anyone, but enough was enough. He felt his teeth lengthening and sharpening into fangs. The teeth of a predator. When one of the hunters jabbed him with a spear, he took hold of it and pulled. The hunter flew forward and landed right in front of him. He grabbed him by the shoulder and sank his teeth into his throat. The blood gave him strength and energy. He tossed the drained body aside before reaching for another, snarling.

Body after body was tossed on the ground, but he didn't stop, because the remaining men kept coming at him with spears. He heard screaming, terrified screaming. That voice . . . he recognised it.

That was when he came to his senses. He looked around. The tribe was dead; almost all of them. He was holding a limp body in his arms that had stopped screaming, but was still breathing faintly. He stared down at it in horror. It was Kai. His blonde hair was messed up from the struggle, his green eyes wide and glassy. There was blood dripping down his neck, and his skin was so white there were blue patches under his eyes. Lowell had killed him.

He found his legs wouldn't support him anymore and he collapsed to his knees, the body still in his arms. He pressed his fingers to the cut throat, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. But deep down, he knew it was no good. The boy was still breathing, but not properly. He was shivering weakly. Lowell didn't realise he was crying until a single tear landed on his cheek. It stayed there, quivering faintly. Lowell brushed it away with his thumb. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Nothing he said could make up for what he'd done. As he gazed into those dying eyes, he felt something. A shock. But he could just about make sense of it.

He'd just killed the love of his life. "I'm so, so sorry," he sobbed, shaking.

_I forgive you._ Lowell looked down, surprised to hear Kai speak. His voice was weak and it seemed it seemed to hurt more when he spoke. Lowell heard it with his mind instead of his ears. He understood it, even though they didn't speak the same language.

He shook his head, tears still cascading down his cheeks. _You can't forgive me_, he choked, holding him closer. _You can't . . . I didn't mean to do it . . . I wasn't like that before . . ._

_There's no time for that._ Lowell was shocked to hear Kai's voice in his mind again. This time he hadn't even tried to speak out loud. _Will you promise . . . me something?_ Lowell nodded shakily, biting his lip to hold back more tears. _Promise me never to kill again. Not like this . . ._ Kai's mental voice faded away for a second, causing Lowell to panic. But then it came back. _It's not right._

Lowell nodded shakily. _I promise. Never again . . . ever . ._ . Kai didn't answer; his face had gone paler than before, if that was possible. His eyes were open, but the light was gone from them. They were dark and empty. Blank. He wasn't breathing anymore. Lowell cried so hard he was shaking as he cradled the lifeless body close to his chest. If there was anything he could do . . .

But there wasn't. He knew that Kai was dead, and he was responsible. He looked at the boy's face, reaching down to push the hair out of his eyes, before gently closing them. He stood shakily, looking around to see that the remaining soldiers were approaching him again. He walked towards the nearest warrior, still holding Kai's body. The taller man stared at him in disbelief, but eventually dropped his spear and took the dead boy in his arms. Then Lowell left.

His grief tore him apart. He wandered around for years, lost in his misery. He met that girl so many times. She told him to forget about Kai. She told him she'd chosen him. But he wanted nothing to do with her.

Somewhere along the line, he met another like himself. And they travelled together. And one day, Lowell felt a burning in his heart, saw a familiar face in his dreams and realised Kai had been born again. He began to search for him, his new companion tagging along.

As the years went on, and times modernised over thousands of years, he eventually became Logan Mitchell.

That girl who never gave up on him became Josephine Taylor.

And Kai's name never stopped changing.

* * *

Kendall Knight walked along the sidewalk, heart pounding in his chest. He gave a little glance over his shoulder for a split second. Yes, they were still following him. He inwardly cursed his bad sense of direction, his stupid innocence for thinking that he would be ok, walking along by himself in this part of town. He was an idiot. And now, he was probably gonna pay for it. Fantastic.

There were two men behind him, probably in their thirties. They were both tall and broad, one wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses, the other with a beanie and a wife beater, his massive biceps easily visible. They were both strong; clearly they would be able to overpower him, even without the help of each other. He wasn't sure when they'd started tailing him; he'd heard faintly little snippets of their conversation, "You sure this is a good idea? I think he's like, fifteen," then a laugh and the reply, "Does he look fifteen to you?"

_"I'm fourteen, you assholes,"_ Kendall wanted to yell back at them, but figured if it changed things at all, it would only make it worse. He was fifteen in three months anyway, what difference did it really make? So he just kept walking, hoping to find his way back into the safer part of town, with more people around to see them. He knew better than to run; they would only chase him. And he'd probably trip before he got very far, anyway.

Kendall's head snapped to look behind him when the honk of a car horn caught his attention. He turned to see a black jeep driving in his direction, both his pursuers having sped up slightly when they noticed he'd stopped walking. But Kendall looked at the licence plate of the car and breathed a long sigh of relief. As he expected, the car stopped on the road right in front of him, one of the tinted windows rolling down. A tan head covered with perfectly styled chocolate brown head poked out of the passenger side window. "Hey, princess," the teenage boy greeted with a grin. "Need a ride?"

"James," Kendall breathed, face breaking onto a smile. "Thank God." He didn't even care that James had used that nickname he absolutely hated as he opened the back door and leaped in, buckling the seatbelt. "Hi David," he smiled at the twenty-four-year-old man sitting in the driver's seat. David turned and smiled at him, before pushing on the gas pedal and setting off down the street.

"What the heck are you doing around here?" James demanded, turning round to stare at Kendall is utter bemusement. "I mean, I always knew you were a dumb blonde, but c'mon . . ."

"Oh, shut up," Kendall snapped, rolling his eyes. "I tried to take a shortcut on the way to school and got lost, if you must know." He paused, frowning as he added, "And don't try to act so wise! You're only ten months older than I am."

"Whatever," James replied, chuckling a little. "I'm just concerned for your safety is all. Those guys looked like trouble."

"Because they were." Kendall smiled. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." James turned back around to look at David. "Pick up the pace, brother? Our little detour to rescue Barbie here set us back a little—"

"Dude, stop calling me Barbie!"

Kendall and James were freshmen in their school; it took some getting used to, being the smallest of the bunch. But they stuck together and stood up to anybody who gave them any crap. Like that time when some footballer shoved James against the wall and called him a faggot. A kick in the balls and a punch in the face were what he got from Kendall. And vice versa when some other asshole tripped Kendall on the hallways and knocked his books from his hands.

They walked down the hallway arm in arm; just something they did without thinking bout. They'd been the closest of friends since they were five years old.

They stopped by James's locker, Kendall taking his phone out of his pocket and checking for any new messages. None. As he'd expected. He pocketed it with a sigh.

"Kendall, the hot new kid is staring at you."

"Huh?" Kendall's head snapped up. "What new kid?"

"Heather told me his name is Logan Mitchell, he just moved here," James answered, shutting his locker. "She pointed him out earlier. And right now, he's standing over there across the hallway, and he's looking at you."

Kendall couldn't help glancing over his shoulder to see James was right. There was an unfamiliar teenage boy standing across the hall, watching him. He caught Kendall's eye and gave a little smile, and because he wasn't an asshole, he smiled back, before turning back to James. "Yeah, you're right. He was."

James grinned. "Lucky for you, right?"

"Not really," Kendall replied dully. "Why?"

"Well, he's a year above us. Which makes him even hotter. And he's got a friend, another kid who just started here. Carlos Garcia. He is gorgeous!" James gave a dreamy sigh. "We're perfect for each other."

"Right," Kendall scoffed, turning to walk down the hallway. "Let me know when the date of the wedding is settled."

"Ooh, someone's a little moody today!" James teased, walking along beside him. "I bet it's only because—"

"Hey."

Kendall and James stopped abruptly, because a handsome Latino boy had appeared in front of them. He gave a friendly grin. "Hi, I'm Carlos Garcia. I'm new here."

Kendall could practically feel the heat off James's cheeks from where he was.

Suddenly Logan appeared next to Carlos, both of them smiling. "We were looking for the secretary's office so we can get our schedules . . . do you mind telling us where it is?"

"Um, sure," Kendall replied slowly, since James seemed to love struck to do so. "It's down that way, and then you . . ." He stopped. "I'll just take you there, it's easier."

"Great," Logan grinned, giving him a slightly strange look. Well it was strange to him at least. "Lead the way, um . . . what's your name?"

"Kendall Knight." Kendall rolled his eyes at James. "He's James Diamond, and seems to have left his brain at home this morning."

James gave a startled squeak. "I-I . . ."

Kendall chuckled, turning to walk down the hall. "So, Logan. You and Carlos from the same place?"

Logan nodded. "New York. It's pretty crazy there."

"Yeah? So I take it this tiny town where nothing ever happens is gonna be refreshing for you two?"

"I hope so," Logan replied with a smile. "I could do with a bit of normality,for once."

Kendall gave him a sweet smile as they stopped outside the office. "We're here." He took hold of James's arm. "Bye, Carlos. Bye, Logan." Maybe he looked at Logan a little longer than necessary. Not that he cared.

He turned around before he left, giving Logan a friendly smile. "You know, this little town might be just the place for you. You might get your quiet life after all."

Logan watched him go, head still full of those sad green eyes. "Don't bet on it," he muttered.

**This won't be updated for a while, I should make that clear. Sarah can't get on until September and even then we'll have our other stories to work on alone, so . . . We'll try and get it done though! Leave a review and tell us what you thought! XD**


End file.
